


Trinkets

by Morgan_Swampcroft



Series: Than/Zag Domestic Fluff [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post first full clear, call me supergiant i'll write you domestic relationship dlc, post maxing Than's bond, script-style because i'm too tired to write prose today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Swampcroft/pseuds/Morgan_Swampcroft
Summary: Thanatos gives Zagreus a gift. Potentially going to be a series, we'll see.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Than/Zag Domestic Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

“Than, you know you’re not exactly subtle in comings and goings. Even with my eyes closed, the whole gleaming green light thing really gives you away.”

“Your first mistake was assuming my intention was stealth, Zagreus.”

“Only my first? I was under the impression that I’m the bearer of an ever expanding litany of errors.”

“I’ll be generous and let that slide without further comment. Now, open your eyes. I’ve got something for you.”

“Thanatos, you didn’t have to get me any- Oh, wow. What  _ is _ this? It’s beautiful. Looks almost like a jewel.”

“It’s a beetle, Zag. Dead, unfortunately. I couldn’t bring you a live one. But I thought you might enjoy seeing it, nonetheless.” 

“A beetle...I’ve seen something with that name before, but it looked very different.”

“It’s a name for a family of insects. Like the butterflies in Elysium. Or the jeweled one I gave you. It could fly, once. Here - you see? Under the armor, the wings. Be careful, they’re delicate.”

“Than, this is _incredible_. Where did you even find this?”

“I see many things when I’m attending to my duties, up on the surface. I hadn’t thought to try bringing something other than the souls of the dead back with me. I’m relieved that it worked. As for where I found it...You don’t actually want the answer to that question.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Now that I know it’s possible...would you care for more trinkets like this? Since you can’t stay on the surface quite as long as you’d planned.”

“Yes, very much so...as long as it isn’t an imposition.”

“Zagreus, compared to interrupting my work to help cut through your father’s forces, I promise you that bending to pick up a dead insect is hardly a strain. I am glad that you like it. Perhaps you can start a collection.”

“It will remind me of you every time I look at it. Just like the butterfly.”

“...Yes, well. That’s good. I, have to get back to work.”

“As do I. See you out there?”

“Not if you’re careful.”

“So absolutely, then.”

“You’re more than capable at this point of avoiding most harm, Zag.”

“But we wouldn’t be able to have our little dates if I did, would we?”

“...I’m leaving.”

“Ta-ta, Than.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, good, you’re here. I got something for you whilst I was ransacking Father’s realm in the name of security. To thank you for the beetle.”

“Zag, you know that’s unnecessary. You’ve given me more than enough.”

“Come now, Than. Why wouldn’t I take every chance I get to show you how much you mean to me, through tangible tokens of my affection? It’s not as though we get many chances to simply relax in one another's company.”

“I assure you, that’s not needed. Or even desired. I don’t require petty trinkets as a demonstration of emotion and commitment. The moments we get together are enough.”

“Look, just take it, alright? If you don’t want to keep it, you don’t have to. Throw it into the Phlegethon for all I care, but the making of it was important to me.” 

“Fine. Hand it over.”

“Your gracious acceptance fills me with joy. Now, before you say anything-”

“Zagreus…”

“- _ Before _ you say anything, I know it’s hardly a piece of master craftsmanship. I asked Mother for aid - I figured since she built herself a whole house she would know her way around tasks like this - but I know it’s very basic.”

“Zag.”

“It’s supposed to be a butterfly, if you can’t tell. I modelled it off the one you gave me, and the ones I’ve seen in Elysium, but they tend to be moving a bit too quickly to get a good frame of reference, and it’s harder than it’d otherwise be considering they’re trying to actively murder me. Still, I hope-”

_ “Zagreus.” _

“Fine, fine. Shutting up...now.”

“Do you know the significance of what you’re offering me? Your mother helped you make this?”

“...I think so, and, yes? Why, is there something special I ought to know? Some particular symbolism behind offering you what is absolutely my first attempt at crafting a broach, and not the seventeenth?”

“ _ Tsch. _ Keep it.”

“Look I know it’s hardly a masterpiece, but-”

“If you want me to accept this, then ask one of your shade friends about the trinket I gave you. Maybe Achilles could educate you.”

“Oooookay. I’ll go do that. And then you’ll take it?”

“If you still want me too, then. Yes, I’ll accept it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butterflies in Greek myth are the breath of the soul that escapes on death, and closely associated with Thanatos in symbolism.


	3. Chapter 3

“So were you ever planning on telling me the significance of the pinned butterfly, or was I supposed to just live perpetually in ignorance? Granted, I’m somewhat used to that by now, but it really would have been nice to be clued in to the subtext at play there.”

“Zagreus, even  _ I _ wasn’t fully considering the implications when I gave it to you. I was angry. Frustrated. I didn’t want you to keep hurting yourself in a fruitless quest for an impossible goal. By the time I thought it through...Well. I wouldn’t have taken it back, anyway. Even if there was a way to ask without making a total fool of myself.”

“You still could have told me at any time that I’ve, I’ve just been gallivanting about the realm of the dead wearing a physical representation of your literal soul!”

“Do you want me to take it back?”

“No! Maybe! But not because I’m not deeply flattered and touched by the gesture! Just. I wish I’d had any idea what it meant.”

“ _ <Sighs> _ I should have told you, you’re right. It was inappropriate to give you something so significant without ensuring you fully understood what it meant.”

“No, no. No. I would have taken it anyway, of course I would. I just feel like an utter moron, bounding up to you and offering my own piss poor replication of your  _ incredibly _ thoughtful gift.”

“It’s beautiful, Zag. You worked hard, and it shows. But to accept it wouldn’t have been right, then.”

“Well. How about now?”

“What?”

“How about now, Than?”

“Zagreus, you’d- You’re sure? You really understand what you’re offering, here?” 

“I am, and I do.”

“I. You...you do. You really do. Then, yes. I’ll take it. I’ll wear it proudly.”

“Oh I wouldn’t go  _ that _ far. Maybe you could leave it in your room, I’d want to have a chat with Daedalus and see if I couldn’t make something a touch more refined, for display purposes.” 

“Don’t be foolish, Zagreus. It’s perfect exactly as it is. May I hold it?”

“Of course, here, mind the left wing - I  _ think _ I set the emeralds correctly, but if they come loose I can ask Mother for help adjusting it.”

“I feel it. Feel you.”

“Really? It didn’t feel particularly special to me.”

“Think about how my trinket reacts when you steer free of danger, Zag. I feel your influence in this, just like that.”

“Oh! That’s...good? I think that’s good.”

“It’s good, yes.”

“What...does it do?”

“It’s grounding, and...bright. Like a beacon. I feel your presence even more keenly than I do when you wear mine. I believe I could find you anywhere, now, so long as I keep it close. Not even the full power of Mother Nyx could conceal you.”

“Well, that’s certainly more than I expected.”

“It feels like its wings could begin to beat at any time.”

“Hey, Thanatos?”

“Yes, Zagreus?”

“I’m sorry. I’ll try and be more careful out there, now.”

“I appreciate that, though...I’ll always know when you’ve come home. And it’s not like you’re ever going to just turn around and walk back after gaining the surface, is it? You can’t help yourself.”

“There’s just so many things to see on the surface, Than! All these strange creatures and plants. But - wait. You feel it? Every time?”

“Yes, Zag. I  _ am _ death. Of course I know when you die. Please stop trying to pet wild animals with knives on their hands.”

“It looked like some strange kin of Cerberus, how was I supposed to know that bears aren’t friendly?”

“Very few creatures on the surface  _ are,  _ at least until they get to know you. But you’ve never been one for caution, and at this point I don’t put much stock in hoping for change on that front.”


End file.
